Digimon: Forever Novel List
This page contains brief synopses of all 165 novels of the fan-made series Digimon: Forever Season 1 - Genesis Season 1 is made up of novels 001 - 036. It deals with the very beginnings of the Great Digital War, and bridges the gulf between Digimon: Forever and previous series. Gennai, and in conjunction the Digimon Sovereigns, makes contact with a new group of so-called DigiDestined in the United Kingdom. Devimon returns, with a vengeance. # Storm I: New Beginnings - 2013 - Swindon, 2010. Digimon - Digital Monsters - have become little more than myth and games in the eyes of children. However, things in the Digital World have gone awry, and Gennai has been forced to send Digivices to the Real World, in the search for a new team of DigiDestined. # Storm II: The Search is On - 2013 - The first eight teens - Darrell Sanders, Simon "Sy" Holloway, Rosie Peat, Jorge Crinson, Venetia Polizzi, Harry "Jeff" Bishop, Ashley Lambert, and Alicia Gear - have received their Digivices, and their Digimon partners. Gennai has instructed them to find another two teens to partner up with Zerimon and Relemon, before Sukamon has the chance to delete the baby Digimon. Events take a darker turn after Rosie is attacked by an unknown assailant and left for dead. # Storm III: The Famous Ten - With Lucas Gillett and Simon Davies making up the final two of the DigiDestined, the teens can finally attempt to drive the Sukamon and Numemon from File Island. # Arctic Rolls - Travelling through the portal into the Digital World once more for a winter vacation, the DigiDestined - and Sam Fairbrass - find themselves trapped in the mountains of Server with no way back to the Real World. Matters are complicated by the arrival of an apparently evil Frigimon. # Kindling - Believing they've found a way back home, the teens come across the ruins of the castle that belonged to Myotismon ten years ago, but to no avail. It seems the gate has been shut off - permanently. When Agumon spots an ancient, dinosaur-like relic, he inadvertently brings about the reincarnation of a terrifying beast. # Garurumon's Howl - Searching for edible plants, the DigiDestined enter an unusual forest that makes everyone appear to go mad, while Patamon and Renamon explain that no one has ever returned. # Storm Front - 2014 - When a freak surge in weather activity forces the DigiDestined into a castle, they find themselves trapped by the horrific attacks of Airdramon, who himself is under the command of a dark force of nature. # Solar Rays - Finding a huge metropolis powered by solar rays, Jorge and Tentomon, and Lucas and Terriermon, become convinced that their arrival in the Digital World has more to it than Gennai originally explained. As the others finally catch up, Rosie and Biyomon accidentally wake an ancient defender of the city. # Togemon's Needle Spray - Hiking across a vast expanse of ice desert, the DigiDestined are shocked to see a Human cruise liner in the middle of a frozen lake. Events spiral out of control, however, when it's revealed that the liner is a trap set by the deranged Kokatorimon - bent on revenge after his defeat by the original DigiDestined. # Digimon, Digimon Everywhere! - With Sy and Ashley kidnapped and held for ransom by Kokatorimon, the others set out to locate them, but to no avail. However, they do find themselves under the observation of Deputymon. Meanwhile, Sy and Ashley are forced into a corner by Kokatorimon without their Digimon partners to help them. # Flood Plains - Having saved Sy and Ashley from Kokatorimon, the DigiDestined decide it's high time they have a relaxing break; they find a river, a beach, and a hut with enough room for the entire party. The only problem is that they're being watched by Octomon, and the Supreme Overlord Devimon. Also, Ashley receives a surprising offer... # Puppy/Cat - With Alicia continuing to convulse after the effects of Devimon's dark influence,and Darrell by her side, the others desperately search for any way to ease her illness. What they find however, shakes each of them to the core. # Pathways I: Frosted Reception - While Alicia lies locked into a comatose state, Darrell goes to extreme lengths to save his beloved. Unfortunately, this leads him into even greater danger when he goes out alone and stumbles upon the hatching ground of SnowAgumon - and they're not happy. Elsewhere, Sy and Rosie decide to go their separate ways. # Pathways II: The Touch of Evil - Awoken from the coma, and under Devimon's control, Alicia and Salamon proceed to disrupt and endanger the lives of all in their path. Refusing help from Jeff, Venetia, and Sy, Alicia slowly becomes more and more unhinged, leading to a deadly confrontation when Salamon Dark Digivolves to Lillithmon. An old friend makes a stunning return. # Back to the Training Ground - With everyone else out patrolling the area, Darrell and Alicia remain recovering in Gennai's manor. Matters are worsened when Devimon himself comes to claim Alicia's life. # The Crest of Courage - After Alicia finally comes out of her room, Gennai informs the group that they must finds tags and crests. When found, they will allow the Digimon to digivolve further than the have already, which is something they'll need in their fight against Devimon. # Gennai - Travelling through Server with Gennai, the DigiDestined find out more about the past in the Digital World when Devimon assaults Gennai and induces his long-held memories. # True Friendship - Locating the Crest of Friendship, the DigiDestined rally to protect Gennai from Devimon's influence - though it's obvious that Alicia is still affected by his presence. With nothing left to lose, Supreme Overlord Devimon begins to plot his ultimate endgame, involving treachery, murder, and quite possibly genocide... # How to Solve A Problem Like SkullGreymon - With the continuing threat of Devimon hanging over them, Darrell is frustrated by Agumon's apparent inability to digivolve to his Ultimate form. Events take a turn for the worst, the Devimon shows up more powerful than ever, testing Agumon's resolve to the limit. # The Great Digi-Egg Hunt - With Sy and Ashley mysteriously missing, the others continue on, only to discover an ancient temple. Within the crumbling walls, far more questions than answers are raised by the unearthing of prophecies - dating back to more than 100,000 years which, according to history, goes against everything the DigiDestined and their Digimon have ever been taught. # Thunder Ray - On the hunt for more Digi-Eggs, the DigiDestined find themselves under attack by an enemy almost as ruthless as Devimon himself. # Sincerity - With Jeff secretly pining after Ashley, and Jorge preparing to go in search of Sy alone, the team agrees to take a break from their responsibilities for a couple of hours. Unfortunately, this also means that a giant angry red bug has time to carry out a revenge plot long in the making. # Powerless - As Devimon continues his search for Sy, Ashley, and the Control Spires, he comes across a Firewall in the desert. Somehow, it seems this Firewall survived the destruction of Datamon and Etemon a decade previously, and ultimately, it gives Devimon the means to meet total annihilation upon the Digital World. # Control Spires - As the DigiDestined enter a new area of Server, they spot an odd object sticking out of the ground, and as Devimon shows up the team finds that their Digimon are unable to digivolve. When Knightmon arrives to ambush Devimon, he gives the DigiDestined the chance they need to destroy the Control Spire - which also happens to be the last of its kind. What the kids don't expect is for Devimon to play checkmate... # Ultimate Power - With the team split up all over the Digital World, Devimon begins to lay his last hand. Meanwhile, Darrell and Agumon come across another Control Spire - built by Devimon. With nothing more now to lose, they strike, unknowingly angering the nearby Mamemon campsite. # The Crest of Sincerity - Entering an industrialised city in search of the others, Venetia and Palmon come across self-operating factories. When they accidentally trigger an alarm, the pair unwittingly unleash a long-lost Digimon upon the city. # Chance of a Lifetime - After being split from the others by Devimon, Jeff and Gomamon land in one of the rainforests on the southern-most tip of Server. When they begin searching for food however, they find themselves ambushed. # Once in a Blue Moon - Finding refuge within Gennai's manor, the lost Sy and Gabumon decide to lay low for a while before they go in search of the rest of the team. Whilst exploring the depths of the manor, Sy comes across a rare relic from the Real World, a relic that allows him to look into himself - and potentially change his past. # Return to the Digital World - After being flung into a dimensional rift, Ashley and Patamon find themselves back in the Real World - and apparently Devimon's take-over of the Digital World has also had an effect here. The world has been torn asunder in a third world war, and the British military is desperate enough to kidnap an innocent teen who's been lost for over three years... # The Crest of Darkness - Lucas and Terriermon find themselves lost and frozen in Server's Northern Peninsula. Things go from bad to worse though, when Terriermon picks up on he scent of a horrendous crime. # The Beak Performance - After being split from everyone else, Sam and Falcomon have been split from each other after coming under attack by an enraged Parrotmon. Believing that all hope is lost, Sam begins to slowly fall in upon himself, and it soon becomes clear that Devimon is pulling the strings. # Shattered - Chased onto a high cliff by Digitamamon, Alicia and Salamon jump down into the ravine, and ride the rapids down to the mouth of File River. There, they find ten crippled telephone booths, with no possible explanation of what happened, or why the booths are there at all. After some investigating, a passing Whamon reveals that he knew the original DigiDestined, and also a way to defeat Devimon once and for all. # Message in A Bottle - After Sy escapes and goes to try to find the others, Jorge, Jeff, and Ashley are locked in a deadly, never-ending game of cat and mouse. With their Digimon close to death under Devimon's influence, the three find that their road home may be bumpier than most. # We're Off to See the Wizard - Following reports of a Digimon that could help them defeat Devimon and get them home, Jorge, Jeff, and Ashley set out to find the fabled Wizardmon. According to him, he was brutally killed in the Real World ten years ago when he sacrificed himself to save the original DigiDestined from Myotismon. Since his reconfigurement, Wizardmon has been working on ways to destroy evil forever... # Flower Power! - Finding each other on Infinity Mountain, Darrell, Sy, Sam, Venetia, Alicia, and Simon rally together to stop Maildramon from destroying File City. After a fierce battle, Jorge, Jeff, and Ashley - along with Wizardmon - arrive from Server. Unfortunately for the group, Devimon isn't very far behind them. # The Way is Shut - With Sam and Ashley leaving to find Lucas, the rest of the DigiDestined are left to face against unthinkable odds. By the time Lucas does arrive, however, Devimon unleashes his devastating final attack - leaving both the Real and Digital Worlds under siege from Digimon and Humans alike. Season 2 - Warzone Season 2 is made up of novels 037 - 044. Three years have passed in the Real World since "New Beginnings", and the world has been plunged into all-out war - controlled by Myotismon. The Devas make a reappearance, and the DigiDestined come face-to-face with tragedy. # Back to the Drawing Board - After Devimon digivolved into Myotismon, he took control of both the Real and Digital Worlds. The DigiDestined, along with Gennai, have gone into hiding, biding their time until they're strong enough to launch a counterattack against Supreme Overlord Myotismon. # Brains vs. Brawn - While Myotismon continues to exert his control over the Real World, Jeff and Ashley draw up a possible plan of attack. In the Digital World, Lucas, Jorge, and Sy discover a dangerous group of Ultimate-level Digimon, hell-bent on dominion over all - including Myotismon. # Enter the Devas - Having found a new way back to the Real World, Lucas, Jorge, Sy, Alicia, and Venetia find themselves faced with a Digimon named Indramon, who followed them through the rift. All too soon, it becomes clear that Indramon is associated with the Devas. # Inferno I: To Brave the Storm - With the Devas taking full control over the Digital World, the Real World is left to Myotismon's machinations. As the DigiDestined prepare to face a war on two fronts, pressure mounts as the North Korean forces merge with China's, creating a force large enough to counter Myotismon's control. # Inferno II: Seize the Fire - Wrestling with the difficult decision of returning to the Digital World, Sy, Jorge, Ashley, Alicia, and Lucas attempt to sow seeds of dissention among the local Digimon. Unfortunately, Sinduramon - a Deva - takes direct action. # Together Again - Becoming even more assertive, the DigiDestined sabotage key locations all over the Real World, trying desperately to halt Myotismon's plans. # Unworthy I: The Soldiers of Fear - After the shocking revelation that Myotismon has made a deal with the Devas for full control of both worlds, the DigiDestined must convince the Devas that they've made the wrong decision, and that "the enemy of my enemy is a friend" really does apply... # Unworthy II: Immortal Coil - Still awaiting a decision by the Devas, and acting impulsively, Darrell and Jeff go to fight Myotismon alone. Unfortunately, as MetalGreymon and Zudomon attack Myotismon, he does the unthinkable and digivolves again - bringing more death and devastation to the Real World in an apocalyptic showdown. Season 3 - Anathema Season 3 is made up of novels 045 - 071. Myotismon has been defeated, but both worlds stand in ruins. The Devas make things difficult for Humans and Digimon alike, while Gennai makes the astounding announcement that the DigiDestined will soon be joined by others, just like them, from Japan. # Ghost I: The Legend Explained - After having finally regained contact with Gennai, the new DigiDestined meet the old, sparking the Devas into action. They believe that when the English DigiDestined connect with the Japanese team, the Digital World will forever be turned on its head. They couldn't be closer to the truth... # Ghost II: Bows and Arrows - Splitting up to cover more ground, Ashley and Alicia have teamed with T.K. and Kari. When they come under attack by Majiramon, the teaming causes some unusual reactions. Also, Ben Sollis joins the group... # Ghost III: Hatchery - Coming across Chatsuramon's breeding ground, Sam, Jeff, Matt, Sora, and Cody discover that Chatsuramon also happens to have kidnapped another partner Digimon. It seems there may be another DigiDestined... # Trash Heap - Stumbling upon Vikaralamon's homestead, Darrell, Venetia, Tai, and Davis run for their lives as a horde of ShellNumemon ambush. Thinking that the ShellNumemon are prisoners, Davis and Veemon end up prisoners themselves. # Taurus - Being pursued by Vajiramon, Jorge, Simon, Mimi, Joe, and Ken become separated. With Ken, MegaKabuterimon, Lilymon, and Gomamon facing off against Vikaralamon's assault, Jorge, Mimi, Simon, Taomon, and Stingmon must now fend for themselves. # Rattlesnake - When Yolei accidentally destroys the Deva's major power source in the Real World, the Devas proceed to kidnap then torture Lucas and Izzy. # The Other Two Children - After rescuing Lucas and Izzy from the Deva's clutches, Tai and Matt lead the DigiDestined to Chatsuramon's lake. With no one else protecting them, Indi and Kieran are almost killed before DemiVeemon and Minomon digivolve and appear to save the day... # Dancing Through Life # Campus Christi # Tornado Valley # The Nanotech War I: Avatar # The Nanotech War II: Gemworld # Pure of Heart # Digi-Eggstravaganza # Snapping Turtles # Sugar and Spice, and All Things Nice # Garbage Scow # Whale of A Time # Caution to the Wind # Lithe Limb # Handicap I: Foes # Handicap II: Allies # The Turning of the Tide # The Assault on New York # Wheel of Fortune I: Loss of Faith # Wheel of Fortune II: Black Revenge # Wheel of Fortune III: House of Cards # What Might Have Been Season 4 - Abyss Abyss is made up of novels 073 - 088. The Devas have opened a new front in what is now known as the Great Digital War, forcing the DigiDestined from all over the world to fight to the bitter end. Shibumi finally appears from hiding, and offers explanations. # Helm's Deep # The Salvation Army # Seperation Anxiety # Courage # Friendship # Love # Knowledge # Sincerity # Reliability # Hope # Light # Destiny # Faith # Miracles # Kindness # One Step Ahead # Sudden Silence - The DigiDestined's hard-won success in countering the Deva's onslaught has proven all-too brief - and the tide has turned once more to the invaders' advantage. The murderous Digimon have pushed further across the Real World in their ruthless quest for domination. The remnants of the resistance are struggling to form a united front. Clearly, the stage is set for endgame... Season 5 - New World Order New World Order is made up of novels 091 - 114. The hordes of evil Digimon are in retreat, but the Great Digital War is still threatening the balance of power in the Real World. One of the DigiDestined receives devastating news. # Never Again I: Bulletproof # Never Again II: Branding # To Kill A Mockingbird # The Closing of the Gate # Proposals - Planned musical extravaganza! # Legion I: Rush # Legion II: Fear # Legion III: Anger # Legion IV: Hate # Legion V: Suffering # Curse of the WereGarurumon # Venetia's Last Stand # Taking A Hint # Religion # Day Trip # New World Order XIV: By the Gods # Suited Up # Pressing Matters # If I Could Turn Back Time # Prelude I: Wasted # Prelude II: Roadkill # The C Word # Fjords # Turn Back Time Season 6 - Chrysalis Season 6 is made up of episodes 115 - 135. # Radioactive # Invisible # Double, Double, Toil and Trouble # Days of Yore # We've Only Just Begun # Prophecy # Split - Split up whilst running from Devitamamon's ambush, Darrell, Agumon, Alicia, and Gatomon find themselves in a dire situation... # Bombardment - Finding a Koromon village under attack by a group of Gururumon, Kieran and Sam agree to help. Together they hatch a plan to divide the loyalties between the Gururumon. # Legionary # Stowaways - Venetia and Indi continue to run from the swarm of Devidramon, and hide themselves in the interior of a Trailmon - only to bear witness to a monstrosity. # Old Reliable - Finding themselves transported directly into Myotismon's old castle, Jeff and Ashley attempt to find their way out, and back to the others. However, Patamon soon unearths a hidden relic of the past - and a monstrous old enemy... # Have Faith - After days of searching, Jorge and Simon find Lucas and Kieran on the top of a mountain. When Renamon smells an enemy Digimon nearby, events culminate in the introduction of Lord Demon. # Buying Time # Gotta Go My Own Way # Amethyst # On the Cards # Deception # The Daemon Corps - After witnessing MaloMyotismon's murder at the hands of Daemon, Jijimon has fled the battle. While Daemon continues his attack against the DigiDestined, the Humans make to follow Jijimon. # The Making of Legends I: Termination - With Daemon in the slow process of digivolving even further, the DigiDestined race against time to stop the prophecy from becoming reality. # The Making of Legends II: Faithless - Indramon may finally be destroyed, but Millenniummon has taken over the entire Digital Universe, deleting Digimon after Digimon in the process. With the DigiDestined held within the prison of their own minds, it seems no one is able to save the world... # The Making of Legends III: Chosen - Still imprisoned within their own minds, the DigiDestined are held hostage by Millenniummon. After everything the Humans have fought for, is it possible that the prophecy may come true? Season 7 - Millennium Millennium is made up of novels 136 - 165 # Homecoming I: Occult - After the shocking sacrifice of two of their own, the DigiDestined have become withdrawn - Ashley more so than the others. His deep depression only serves to make Vademon's return an all-out celebration, as Vademon intends to make Ashley and Patamon suffer as much as possible before, they too, die. # Homecoming II: Universal - As Ashley and Alicia run for their lives, Seraphimon and Ophanimon capture Vademon's attention by DNA digivolving into Azulongmon. Wielding devastating power, Azulongmon finally deletes Vademon for all time. # Rebirth - The DigiDestined prepare to face-off against Machinedramon, the first of the Dark Masters. # Splinters # Counterpoint I: Making Waves # Counterpoint II: Depths # Silence of the Keramon # Heartache - Once more attempting to pull Ashley away from the DigiDestined, Keramon persuades Phantomon to reawaken the fallen. # Rearrangement # I Dreamed A Dream # The Jest of Life I: Breathe Again # The Jest of Life II: A Stitch Too Soon # Lucky Number 13 # Silk # The Force Unleashed # Heroes and Villains # Awakening I: Inquisition # Awakening II: Armada # Seeing Stars I: Deny Thy Father # Seeing Stars II: Amendment # Virus # Charmed, I'm Sure # Outbreak # Healing - With the threat of Infermon's virus still threatening the rest of the Digital World, Venetia, Rosemon, Indi, and Veemon split from the rest of the group in an attempt to heal the diseased Digimon. Infermon however, has taken this to mean that the DigiDestined are again going their separate ways, and silently plots his next move. # By the Power of the Gods - After Angewomon destroys DemiDevimon, Infermon digivolves yet again - becoming Diaboromon. He then proceeds to attack the DigiDestined with his entire arsenal. # Phantasms - Barely escaping Diaboromon's horrific assault, the DigiDestined find themselves surrounded by hundreds of Bakemon - under the command of Phantomon. # The Heart of Darkness # Ascension I: Rosetta - With the anniversary of the explosive battle with Millenniummon coming, Ashley begins to hear voices - telling him "to prepare". Seeking advice from a dying Gennai, Ashley and Patamon soon discover that all is not as it seems. Unfortunately, Diaboromon is back - with a vengeance. # Ascension II: Destiny's Way - Still in preparation to summon the Ultimate Evil, Diaboromon sets his final trap for the DigiDestined. After Ashley regroups with the others, they come under attack by LadyDevimon and Lillithmon, and their Vilemon minions. Matters are worsened by the arrival of the Ultimate Evil. # Ascension III: Final Stand Digimon: Forever may be brought up for an eigth season.